


I Will Never

by IDontLikeGrapes



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: And I also always have a hard time thinking of titles, F/F, It's also the longest fic I've ever written, Oneshot, but have no doubt, by far, they fuck, they fuck but there's no smut, wlw, yeah I don't know what you're supposed to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontLikeGrapes/pseuds/IDontLikeGrapes
Summary: Galinda's drunk kiss leaves Elphaba scared - and elated.JESUS I can't write summaries.





	I Will Never

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's gay, and a little shitty *cymbal crash*

  
“Please, Elphie. Please please, please.”

“No.”

“What's the point in living together if we don't go out together?”

“I'm not going.”

“It'll be fun! I swear you'll have so much fun!”

“No, Galinda. It'll be the same as it always is - I'll sit in a corner while _you_ have fun for a few hours. Then, after two drinks, you'll be completely off your head and I'll be left dragging you home.”

“If you don't want to come, it's fine. I'll just find another best friend who I can rely on and loves me to take me.”

Elphaba looked at Galinda, who had put on an air of fake nonchalance, and felt her cheeks growing warm. She and Galinda both knew she wouldn't let her go alone - however both thought it for different reasons. Galinda relied on the fact that Elphaba was a huge pushover, and Elphaba knew that she could never leave fragile, trusting Galinda to fend off the world on her own.

Galinda, who had been rifling through Elphaba's wardrobe during their conversation, looked up and her eyes met Elphaba's. She winked, and Elphaba looked away, cheeks reddening as she smiled to herself.

“Fine.”

“You'll come?”

“I'll come.”

Galinda's body was an energetic blur of pink as she propelled herself into Elphaba. She wrapped her arms round Elphaba's waist in an enthusiastic hug, tight enough to make her breathless. Buried in Galinda's excited affections, Elphaba patted the blonde bob of curls that tickled her chin - her heart swelling with a fondness that made her smile so wide it hurt her jaw.

***

Elphaba's head pounded, replicating the beat of the music that was being played too loudly. It was the sort of music that she hated, the sort that tore its way through your ears and lodged in your mind, even hours after it had finished playing. The chair beneath her was hard and uncomfortable, made of a horrible red plastic. Of course, the owners of the bar didn't put much money into seating since they expected everyone to be standing or, like Galinda presumably was, dancing.

Elphaba looked up from the glass of lukewarm juice in her hand, glancing at the medium sized crowd that half-filled the dance floor. The bar wasn't the most popular in town, or the most hygienic, but Galinda had made it a sort of mission to make it trendy. It wasn't working, hence the half empty room, but Galinda liked it.

Elphaba envied Galinda's determination, even if it was born from a foolish naïveté that growing up privileged had bestowed upon her. Elphaba envied lots of things about Galinda, the way she could captivate a room with her small grins - the way she could captivate Elphaba with them. The brightness of her eyes when she had an idea, the way that it made her entire face light up. It was a brightness that Elphaba had only see once in her own eyes.

And throughout everything, the constant presence of Galinda was there. In every memory that Elphaba revisited while sitting on that horrid red chair, Galinda's soft hand held hers. Her kind eyes met Elphaba's anxious ones, her tender arms held Elphaba's skinny frame. But Elphaba's heart gave a painful twinge as she remembered all the boyfriends Galinda had had, all the guys she'd told Galinda she hated. She remembered every time Galinda broke up with one of them, the hope that crept into her heart and whispered “She dumped them for you. She's going to kiss you today.”. She remembered the pain when Galinda never did.

Shaking herself from her thoughts before they lead somewhere that could only result in tears, Elphaba glanced at the watch on her wrist and sighed, seeing that it was almost 2AM. Her head sunk into her palms and, steeling herself with a deep breath, she got to her feet in search of Galinda so she could go home. She didn't start to worry until she had finished her second lap of the dance floor and concluded that Galinda was no longer there. Her stomach tightened as she wove between the people standing by the bar, checking each face for Galinda, and entered the restroom. It was such a small room she could immediately see that it was empty, and it made her heart speed up a little more than it already had.

She shouldn't have been so nervous, she knew that, but what could she do? Galinda was all she had and the thought of someone hurting her, someone hurting her sweet, unassuming Galinda, made her sick with fear. The only real reason she had agreed to come with Galinda was to make sure some creep didn't drag her into their car while she was too drunk to notice anything.

Elphaba closed her eyes, desperately trying to keep her cool as she left the bar and felt the cold night air on her face. She hesitated as the whisper of a laugh flickered past her ears, tilting her head. Relief overcame her as she heard it again and became certain it was Galinda. She turned a corner onto a side-street where she instantly recognized Galinda's pink dress, and frowned as she saw the man slipping his arm around her waist.

“Galinda! We should go home.” She said loudly, her voice strained.

Galinda let out a delighted but utterly drunk squeal, “Elphie!”.

Elphaba's blood ran cold with a horrible cocktail of anger and jealousy as the stranger leaned into Galinda's face, murmuring in her ear.

“Don't be ridiculous!” She laughed, “It's Elphaba!”

“Galinda, you're too drunk. We should go home.

“Hey, hey.” The man put his hands up, and Elphaba resisted the urge to cross the 4 or 5 meters between them and hit him. “Glinda's a big girl, she can make her own decisions.”

“My name's actually Galinda.” Galinda said to him in a loud whisper that was supposed to be more secretive than it was.

“You can see she's completely off her head, leave her alone.” Elphaba said, taking a few steps forward so her outstretched hand grazed Galinda's sleeve.

“Elphaba! Stop, I'm fine.”

“Look, bitch -”

“Don't call me a bitch, you -” Elphaba would have gone on to list a number of insults, but Galinda interrupted her.

“Don't call her a bitch, you fucking... shit!” Galinda said indignantly, and Elphaba's anger was replaced by mild amusement at Galinda's expense.

The man shook his head and stomped down the street, away from them, as Galinda stumbled closer to the safety of Elphaba, rubbing her eyes in her tipsy, tired way.

“Lesbians!” He yelled as he turned a corner, leaving their view.

“Stay-at-home-mom!” Galinda shouted back, making Elphaba laugh.

***

Hours later, (what was usually a 20 minute walk was made longer by Galinda's frequent tantrums if Elphaba didn't stop to help her pick flowers from people's gardens) Galinda collapsed onto the couch in a cloud of lacy skirt while Elphaba locked the door behind them.

“I'm going to shower. And then sleep.” Elphaba said, wiping her face with her hands.

“Awh, can't you make me pancakes, Elphie?”

By way of answer, Elphaba kept walking in the direction of the bathroom. Breathing heavily, Galinda got to her unsteady feet, staggering to Elphaba at an impressive speed for someone who had consumed so many bright pink cocktails. Elphaba let out a deep exhale as Galinda wrapped her arms around her waist, burying her face into Elphie's shoulder. After a moment of hesitation she returned the hug, a familiar feeling of love filling her with it's bittersweet warmth.

“You need to go to bed.” Elphaba said without moving to break their embrace.

“Only if you come with me.” Galinda murmured.

Elphaba let out a strangled laugh of shock, “What?”.

And then Galinda's hot lips were on Elphie's, and they tasted like strawberries and tequila and something that must just be essence of Galinda. It tasted like summer: like the sweat that creeps down your back when it's too hot; like butterflies fluttering lazily through green fields; like blowing on dandelions, pouring your hopes and dreams into the same wish over and over again.

It was Galinda who broke the kiss, pulling away and opening her mouth - inhaling deeply - before pressing her lips against Elphaba's again. Elphie desperately wanted to let it happen, to let the moment extend, to savor what she had hoped for for so long. But it was wrong, in all her daydreams Galinda was sober, it was _her_ choosing to kiss Elphie, not the alcohol.

So Elphaba took two steps back, cradling Galinda's cheek in the palm of her hand, “I love you Galinda, I do. But you won't remember this tomorrow, and I don't think I can handle that. So go to sleep, sweetheart.”

Then she walked into the bathroom, her steps becoming faster as tears blurred her vision, and shut the door without looking back. If she had looked back, she would've seen Galinda's lips moving, forming the words “I love you too”, as tears trickled down her flushed cheeks.

***

The next morning, as she left the bathroom that she had slept in all night, Elphaba was surprised to discover she wasn't the first one up. Galinda sat at the kitchen table, clasping a cup of green tea, lost in her own world as her finger traced patterns in the table.

“How long have you been up, Galinda?”

Galinda's head snapped up at Elphaba's voice, looking more alert that she had ever seen her.

“Elphie! Sit down, do you want coffee? I should have made you coffe, you know what -”

“Why are you being so weird?”

Galinda blinked, frowning at Elphaba.

“I want to apologize.”

“For what?”

“Elphie, I remember. I remember what I did, and ... what you said.”

Elphaba looked at Galinda, her chest feeling as though it was inflating with hope, but she was too scared to show it in her face. Then she realized she had spent her whole life being too scared to do the things she desperately wanted to - and she was fucking sick to death of it. And Galinda looked hot. She was also tired of pretending she didn't, pretending Galinda's glossed lips didn't captivate her. That the smell of her hair didn't make her want to -

It felt like something had possessed Elphaba as she clutched Galinda's round face between her hands and pressed their lips together. Surely it was another person's mouth opening, another person biting Galinda's tongue - it felt unreal to Elphaba. And then, after a moment, it felt completely real - the smooth curves of Galinda's thighs on the kitchen table, her warm brown eyes holding Elphaba's steady gaze - it was the realest thing in the world.

***

“I have loved you, for so long.” Galinda murmured into Elphaba's hair hours later, as they laid together on the couch in the hazy light of late afternoon - Elphaba between Galinda's legs, the back of her head against Galinda's stomach.

“I have loved you since I was just a speck of dust, rolling in space. Since before love was a concept - I created the concept of love when I first heard your name.” Words had never flowed so easily from Elphaba's mouth, but she had never had everything she had ever wanted before. Maybe now, everything would be easier, now she felt drunk on pure happiness.

“I never want to leave this apartment ever again. I just want it to be me and you - I don't need the rest of the world.”

Galinda's words were so honest, they came from a place of such unreserved affection, Elphaba couldn't help the tears that sprung to her eyes. She sat up, turning to place her face in front of Galinda's, her eyes filled with fierce intensity. She flickered over Galinda's red cheeks, the fragile curve of her fair eyelashes and knew without a doubt she would go to her grave loving Galinda. She couldn't imagine a day in her life where she didn't hear one of Galinda's lousy jokes and laugh, even though it wasn't funny, just to make Galinda happy. She couldn't imagine a life without Galinda - and she put all her feelings and hopes into one delicate kiss on Galinda's temple.

One kiss that whispered a tender promise: _I will never leave._

 


End file.
